Everything
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura get in a fight, Sasuke enlists in Kakashi's help. But what Sasuke doesn't know is Kakashi wants Sakura. And he doesn't care who he has to tear down in order to get her. KAKASAKU!


"Everything"

A Kakasakuish, Sasusakuish, Naruhinaish, Shippuden oneshot.

I still don't own Naruto.

This one is for my bestie Roxy, AKA Paramore-Girl! You've been begging me to do Kakasaku and I'm so lame, I just started… *sweatdrop* I hope you like it, Chica. Please don't overwork yourself at Summer School. :) I'm sorry it's not COMPLETELY Kakasaku, but you know I can't go back on Sasusaku now!!

-------------

Hatake Kakashi wandered the streets of Konoha at dusk, his nose in his copy of Make-Out Paradise. It was the first book in his favorite series, and although it was dirt old, the pages were ripped, and the back cover was partially gone, he still enjoyed it. "Loved," Sakura called it.

Ah, Sakura… now that we've brought up this lovely pink-haired kunoichi, I must mention a very important fact of Kakashi's existence, perhaps even more important then the fact that he is an avid fan of Icha Icha. He is truly, madly, and deeply in love with his own student, Haruno Sakura.

Sure, it was illegal when they first met (come on, she was only twelve!), but now that she was eighteen, he had full intentions of going after her with everything he had. (or, everything he had learned from Icha Icha).

She had grown up quite nicely, with her chest and hips a pleasurable size, her hair still cropped short and shining, and her emerald green eyes that were eternally full of mischief and depth.

Since she was now a jounin, she donned the green vest, but instead of the log sleeved shirt and pants typical to the outfit, she opted for a black tank top and black shorts. Her headband was still worn the same way she had always worn it.

Whenever Kakashi saw her, she would smile, cheerfully call out to him, scold him for still reading hentai, then smile again and offer to take him to lunch. He would happily oblige. His only problem was his other students.

The first was Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi had affections for Naruto, but none past "he's a great student I have fond memories with, and he's a fabulous Hokage who I fight to protect and has kept my home safe, and I admire his drive." But in Sakura's sense, he didn't have to worry anymore. When he became Hokage, he had asked for Hinata's hand in marriage.

The second was both his favorite student and rival. Uchiha Sasuke, head of Konoha police and Sakura's beau. Yes, Sakura and Sasuke were together, and had been since Sasuke had returned to the village two years ago. Sometimes Kakashi had to suppress the urge to go up to her and say, "It's because I only have one Sharingan, isn't it?"

Sure, Kakashi had housed a few girlfriends while waiting for Sakura to grow up; he was still close with his now friend-only Anko Mitarashi. But now that Sakura was with Sasuke what seemed like for good…

Kakashi sighed and kept walking through the village until he came to the Uchiha compound. It had been almost fully restored, and was looking more and more like it had before the massacre by the day.

Suddenly, though, as Kakashi was lost in his thoughts, A chair came flying through the window of an Uchiha building nearby. He stopped walking and looked toward the window in shock. He was about to go over and check out what was going on when Sakura ran out of the building with Sasuke following close behind.

"Sakura, come back here, dammit!" Sasuke was yelling at here. "Shut up, you teme! I know all the rumors! You were kissing Ino-pig!" Sakura had tears running down her cheeks as she yelled at him.

"Sakura, I already told you! Ino started that rumor!"

"Then how do you explain when I saw Ino grab you and start making out with you?!"

"Again, that was ALL Ino! You know I only love you, Sakura!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This was NOT pretty, and was definitely NOT going to end well. Sakura suddenly spotted him standing behind them with his dumbfounded expression.

"Ah. Kakashi-sensei…" She sounded embarrassed at first, but soon her face transformed into a hard mask of resolve. She ran over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to where she was standing before.

"How would you feel if I just started randomly making out with Kakashi-sensei?!"

"WHAT?!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"YOU HEARD ME! You'd be jealous, right?!"

"W-what?! I don't know how I'd feel, cuz I know you WOULDN'T do that!" Sasuke glared at her. Sakura smirked/glared right back. "Oh, would I?" She asked.

Without any warning, she turned to Kakashi, pulled down his mask, and planted her lips right on his. The choked sound Sasuke made didn't even register to Kakashi. Sakura got on her tiptoes and really got into the kiss.

Kakashi had to play it cool and pretend like he didn't have any sides in this argument, so he didn't move at all. Inside, he was screaming to throw her to the ground.

She broke away from him, too soon, he thought, and turned to Sasuke. "That's what I saw you and Ino-pig doing!!" She scowled. "If so, I was just as unresponsive as sensei!!" Sasuke scowled back at her.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU!! UCHIHA SASUKE, UNTIL YOU CAN BE A MAN ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS, WE'RE THROUGH!" Sakura screamed, more tears coming to her eyes as she ran away from both her sensei and (former) lover.

Sasuke sighed heavily and sat on the steps of the estate, putting his head in his hands. Kakashi pulled his mask back up slowly and went to sit by Sasuke. "Sensei… what did I do?" He asked, sounding very choked up. "I swear, I never did anything with Ino."

Kakashi set a hand on his former student's shoulder. "Don't worry about her, Sasuke. She just needs to cool off. Her years of training under Tsunade have turned her into a stubborn beast." "You're telling me." Sasuke answered. It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke again.

"Sensei, will you talk to her for me? She obviously isn't talking to me right now… can you try and get her to see my side of all this?" Kakashi had an awkward look on his face, but Sasuke didn't (and couldn't) see it. "Um… sure, if you want me to, Sasuke."

"Thanks, sensei. I don't know if this is the best way to say this, but… I'm really glad Pain brought you back to life after he killed you, and stuff…" Sasuke concluded awkwardly. Kakashi smiled, getting what Sasuke meant. "Thanks, Sasuke. I'll go find Sakura now."

Sasuke looked relieved at the fact he hadn't turned the conversation totally awkward. "Thanks again. I owe you." Sasuke gave a small smile. Kakashi turned and began walking away, following Sakura's chakra signature all the way to a small park that was located in the shade of the Hokage mountain. There was a lake, a large grassy field, and a few swings. He found his favorite kunoichi sitting on one of them, swinging back and forth only very slowly, lost in thought.

When she recognized her Sensei's chakra signature, she looked up, surprised. "OH! Hi, sensei." she said, smiling sadly. Kakashi sat down on the swing next to her. "Sakura, Sasuke sent me here to talk to you, but I don't really know what I should say… Because I…!"

That's right, ladies and gents! Kakashi-sensei is trying to steal Sakura from Sasuke! Kakashi didn't even care anymore if Sasuke hated him in the end. He was going to break years of built and rebuilt trust, faith, and caring. He wanted Sakura so much. He couldn't stop.

"You're still weirded out about the kiss, aren't you?" Sakura asked with a blush. Kakashi sighed. "Well, um… I did want to talk to you about that…" "I'm sorry, I acted rashly and I'm sorry if I crossed the line at all… I swear if it made you feel uncomfortable about me…" "It's not that at all, Sakura!!" Kakashi exclaimed, exasperated.

She looked royally confused. "Hum?"

"I actually thought it was… weeellll…"

A slight smile and a darker blush came to Sakura. "It was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, exactly. It was really, REALLY nice…"

"Hehe! Sensei, are you sure you should be thinking about a student like that?"

Kakashi looked down. "Well, probably not…" he muttered. "Huh?" Sakura questioned, not hearing what he had said. "Nothing. Come here, Sakura." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and followed him to the edge of the lake. Kakashi looked down at her, smiling.

"Sakura, there's something I have to tell you."

"No, me first."

"Um… okay."

"Sensei… can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, I am a special Jonin, That's practically my job."

"Ok. Then I have to tell you. I don't really love Sasuke that much anymore. He's needy and a sex fiend. This breakup has come as somewhat a relief to me."

"You made up those rumors about Ino and Sasuke, didn't you, Sakura?"

"Haha, guilty as charged, sensei."

"Why don't you love him anymore?"

Sakura leaned over and picked up a smooth, flat stone and skipped it across the cool, clear surface of the water. Then she turned back to Kakashi with a smile.

"There's someone else I love."

Kakashi was breathless as Sakura stepped closer. "Oh?"

"Yes. He's always there for me and has been for as long as I can remember, and he treats me very well."

"What does this man look like?"

"He's really tall." Sakura stood on her tiptoes and could still couldn't see over his shoulder. "And he has really peculiar eyes. But I still like them." She reached for his headband, pulling it away from his Sharingan eye gently. "His mouth, I'm not really sure about…"

Kakashi was barely breathing as she explained--- himself. She hooked her fingers in his mask and began pulling it down gently. "His mouth…" She repeated, "I've only tasted once. But it was better… then anything Sasuke has ever… given…"

She trailed off in a whisper as his mouth became visible and she leaned in slowly to press her lips to his for the second time that night. Kakashi knew no one was watching this time, so he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close without shame.

They kissed beneath the moonlight for what seemed like forever. When they broke apart, Kakashi stood there in shock. Sakura just smiled, breathing heavily. "How about you, sensei? Is there anyone you love?" Her arms were around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him for a moment.

"Mmm… Yes… She's very smart… she has a feisty temper that I love, and her eyes shine with all the brilliance of the stars in the night sky."

"Certainly you couldn't be talking about me, now, could you, sensei?" Sakura whispered as their lips touched again. "There could never be anyone else… Sakura." he answered in a hushed husky voice. "What about those other women you dated?" She asked.

"They don't matter to me Sakura. Not anymore. Just you. Only you…" Kakashi murmured, pushing her up against a nearby tree. "Oh, Sensei…" she moaned as he nuzzled her neck gently. "…Isn't there somewhere more… private… we can talk about everything we love about each other?"

"EVERYTHING we love about each other?" he lowered his voice as he gave her body a once-over before looking into her eyes.

"_Everything_." Sakura whispered with a smile, just before he captured her lips again.

-----------------

Well, my first Kakasaku.

Anyway… if you liked it please let me know in a review. :D

This is Griffin-hime! Over & Out.


End file.
